


Intertwine

by nocxiv



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocxiv/pseuds/nocxiv





	Intertwine

He reminded her of summer.

With his spiky hair, like the golden sun, and the electrocuting shade of his cerulean eyes. His tanned skin, filled with flaws, merely proved the battles he fought.

“Remember when we were younger?” he asked, as they lay in bed.

Sheets rustling, their soft breaths echoed in perfect synchronisation. She blushed, and the pale glow of the moon exposed the faint tint on her cheeks.

“You were so quiet,” he carried on, stifling a laugh. When he settled down, he added, “But strong.”

Silence filled the room.

“I’ve always wanted to be like you,” she admitted. “Because you aren’t afraid to say what you think, and you…simply shine.”

“You aren’t like me now,” he cupped her face with his rough—but nevertheless warm and tender—hands. “And I think you’ll never be. Because you’re _you_. Still, you’re with me, and I’m with you. We love each other, and we’ll have awesome children.”

She smiled.

_Children._

She didn’t have to ask. It was natural for him, to not settle for just one. After all, he perfectly knew how it felt like, growing up alone. He knew the pain—the loneliness—and the weight it could put on one’s heart. She understood where he was coming from, and she was more than glad to be a part of the new chapter in his life.

He leaned in, kissed her gently on the lips, and she responded with a tiny lick. He was taken aback, but he refused to pull away. They both smiled, and in the tangled mess they were in, he blurted out, “I want our first child to be a boy.”

“A boy?”

“Yeah,” he said. “So he can protect the others that’ll follow.”

“And his name?”

Silence ensued.

With a victorious smile, he answered, “Bolt.”


End file.
